Cat's New Boyfriend
Cat's New Boyfriend '''is the 12th episode of '''Victorious. It aired on October 8, 2010. Plot The episode starts as Daniel remeets Tori Vega again, as they used to date. Beck Oliver and Jade West come by, and learnt hat Tori and Daniel used to date, as he is now dating Cat Valentine. Awkwardness comes around, as Tori tells Cat the truth. Cat, surprised, is assured that she shouldn't feel bad. Cat now feels better- and Daniel and Cat kiss. People are now feeling Trina Vega's new pedicured feet, and Robbie Shapiro wonders what's happening.... and he thinks it's smooth, as well. Trina is getting pedicured made from fish, surprisingly. Robbie later then goes to the Vega's house, as tiny minnows are in a tank. Robbie then joins in, feeling relaxed as well ("A million tiny kisses"). Lunch at the Asphalt Café gets Danny to come along, Jade is filled with insults as she brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts, filled with cheddar. Tori is now feeling disrespected as Jade smiles and waves happily. Robbie is now getting attention at school for the pedicures, and André Harris now wants one as well. Andre, like Robbie, gets a pedicure at the Vega's house, as he also brings up the "kisses" remark. People are now partying at the Kickback, as Erwin Sikowitz is even in the act, BBQing on his car. Danny and Cat are now dancing romantically, and Andre is getting attention. Beck and Jade love the feet work, too, as Robbie recalls about a hot cheese fountain. Tori sees that Danny and Cat are kissing by it, and Tori sprays the cheese on them. She is humilated by everyone, including Sikowitz. Beck is looking for Tori at the Kickback, and she's hiding in a tent. Beck and Jade question her about the fountain issue. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss again, and Cat sees it, shocked. Cat cries and leaves, as Danny and Tori get her to come back. Beck and Jade soon get pedicures, and Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat, although she angrily declines. Cat and Tori finally talk, and Tori has to drag her to the custodian's closet. Cat punches Tori as Tori says "If I were you, you should punch me", as Cat does realize this. Cat and Tori make up somehow in the fight. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed, and she sees everyone who got a pedicure in the hospital, as they have a virus that attacks the nervous system from the pedicure. The fishes' saliva is toxic, although the doctors and nurse agree that everyone's feet are smooth. Trivia *This episode marks the first time a main character that actually gets punched, excluding Stage Fighting, where Jade faked an injury. *In the promo, Jade can be seen chuckling in the background at Tori's jealously. *Running gag: The overusage of the phrase "like a million tiny fish kisses". *When Beck and Jade are searching for Tori, Jade impersonates Luther from the 1979 gang movie "The Warriors." *Sikowitz's car/grille is a Volkswagen Beetle. *Danny is played by Matt Angel, who played Wayne-Wayne in the Big Time Rush episode of "Big Time Bad Boy," another show by Nickelodeon and Sony Music. *The main plot is similar to the iCarly episodes iSaw Him First and iHate Sam's Boyfriend. *Tori was wearing the same outfit she wore in her video profile on TheSlap. thumb|300px|right . 12 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Images of Cat Valentine